User blog:ChuckyGaming12/Loud House:Annihilation
Warning:This is a rebooted film and it is different from the other movies (3 Weeks Later amd Zooms to the house and cuts to us) Me:Hey Guys i heard a meteor shower is heading to us Lincoln:that can't be true Benny it's just fake like the ones like Aliens are real,etc. Me:Well i think so (Cuts to Syd Chang And Ronnie Anne and friends making skateboard stunts) Syd Chang:This is really fun Ronnie Anne Ronnie Anne:Yeah it sure does Nikki:Ronnie why do i look like i'm turning to dust? Ronnie Anne:You aren't nikki (Nikki turns to dust) Ronnie Anne:Nikki? Sameer:Me too (Sameer turns to dust) Casey:This is the end of me,Ronnie Ronnie Anne:it isn't Casey your still with me right? (Casey turns to dust) Syd Chang:What is this Ronnie Anne? Ronnie Anne:We need to go to Lincoln's Syd Chang:Wait,Who's Lincoln? Ronnie Anne:my best friend and my love interest Syd Chang:OMG you have a crush! Ronnie Anne:No Need To Talk,Let's go! (Cuts to Me and Lincoln outside the house playing football) Me:this is a great time Linc! (Kicks the football) Lincoln:it sure is benny!,it sure is (Kicks Football) Delivery Man:Um Hi Kids? (I looked at the back and accidently kick Lincoln with the football) Me:What is it sir? Delivery Man:Is your parents here? (Lincoln gets up and walks to the Delivery man) Lincoln:Um our parents aren't here since last night Delivery Man:That could mean they're erased from existence Me:How could that happend sir? Delivery Man:Well some old man said his wife saw her erased from existence when i was at his window (The Delivery Man Disappears) Me:it is real! Lincoln:Let's go and find Lisa! (Cuts To us at Lisa and Lily's Room) Lisa:According to my calculations...the snap is made from a big purple alien called Thanos Me:Who's thanos? Lisa:He is a Titan who tries to collect the stones Lincoln:How many are the stones? Lisa:6 Me:what are the names of the stones? Lisa:Space Stone,Power Stone,Reality Stone,Time Stone,Soul Stone and.......Mind Stone Me:What happends if he gets all the stones? Lisa:He will recently Snap his fingers and half of the people will be erased from existence Lincoln:We need to form a Team (Loud House......Annihilation and cuts to Me and Lisa finding where Thanos is) Lisa:Thanos is at the Farm Me:What is he doing there? Lisa:I don't know Me:Well let's go (I press the Red Button and The Loud kids are alerted and they go to Lisa's Room) Lana:What is it Lisa?......you caught a fish? Lisa:No There is an Alien Titan called Thanos and he snaps half the humanity to existence Lola:Blah Blah! Lisa.......there's no way an alien will be real Lisa:well let's go to the farm if you don't believe me i will not do your homework Lola:alright fine Lincoln:But where are we riding to? Lori:Vanzilla Lisa:No it isn't Vanzilla it is a ship called the Benatar (The Benatar destroys the Garage) Luna:I think Mom and dad are going to get angry at us when they come back....... (We go to the ship and ride the benatar) Lisa:Ok ready Lynn:I'm always pumped you know Lisa:We all know Lynn (We were about to ride the benatar until Ronnie Anne and Syd Chang comes to us) Ronnie Anne:Wait! Lincoln:Ronnie i thought you were on Mexico?.....and who is your friend over there? Syd Chang:Hi my name is Syd Chang and you are Lincoln i think Lincoln:I am.....how did you know? Ronnie Anne:i told her and the other sisters Me:c'mon Ronnie ride the benatar before it starts Ronnie Anne:We're coming (Ronnie Anne and Syd Chang go to the ship) Lisa:The ship will start on 3......2.......1 (The Ship blasts off and we go to space) Lori:Why are we literally on space when we could just walk through the farm? Luan:Well it's great "spacing" a bit (Laughs) get it? Ronnie Anne:we get it Lisa:We Launch to the farm in 3...2....1 (We Launch to the farm and cuts to Thanos farming and makes a stew and cuts to us still st the benatar) Lana:I wonder what he's making? Leni:i hope it's goulash Lucy:blood cake Lily:Dadadada Me:Why did we bring Lily here? Lincoln:Because she's alone Me:Ok..... (We Launch Missiles at Thanos) Lisa:FIRE! (We jump off the Benatar and We run to Thanos) Lincoln:DID YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! Thanos:i don- (Lincoln Punches Thanos and we tackle Lincoln) Me:Relax Linc.....relax (Thanos gets up) Thanos:Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe but this Lana:What? Thanos:puts a smile on my face Lori:WHY YOU (Lori smacks Thanos with a stick) Lori:You should have realized what you've done Lola:i should have believe you...Lisa Thanos:Believing isn't what you consider....Little One (Lori Smacks Thanos with a stick again) Luna:Not cool bro....not cool Thanos:you should have gone for the head Luna:i will go for it! (Luna smacks Thanos with a guitar and snaps his fingers) Syd Chang:He did it again Thanos:you will never grow again (Lincoln finds a broken piece of sword and picks it up) Lincoln:this is for everyone! (Lincoln stabs thanos in the head and everyone gets shocked) LisaY-Y-O-U killed him Linc (Lincoln gets his gauntlet and sees there are no stones) Lincoln:the stones aren't here! (Clyde and Matt arrives) Clyde:What Happend? Me:We will tell you clyde (6 Years Later) Lincoln:it's been years we haven't grown up except Lily Lily(4):I remember the time you killed A big alien Lincoln:We're in a HQ Lily Lily(4):I know do i look like i'm stupid? Lincoln:NO!.....I'm sorry lily i didn't mean to scream Lily(4):i forgive you (Lisa goes to Lincoln and Lily) Lisa:It's been years (I go to Lincoln,Lisa and Lily) Me:We need to reverse the snap Lincoln:By what? Lisa:We could retrieve the stones from the past Me:We need Help (Cuts To David (Not aged also) at the cabin) David:I feel like i didn't age (Darcy comes) Darcy:Me also David:and we live in a small cabin like we're homeless (The Benatar launches) David:What is that? (We go to David and Darcy) Darcy:Lisa? (Darcy hugs Lisa) Darcy:it's been 5 years and i still miss you Lisa:I know Darcy....i miss you also (Darcy stops hugging Lisa) David:What is it Lisa? Lisa:We need your help (Cuts to David giving us water) David:So what kind of help you need? Lisa:Do you know about Thanos? David:Yes i know about him i researched about him Lisa:Could you help us retrieve the stones from the past? David:I could (I finish drinking the water) Me:Also,why do you live in a cabin? David:our house were destroyed by Thanos and after that my Experiements exploded causing volcanic eruption to my house,after my parents were murdered by Thanos So after i left the house and found darcy and we ran through the forest and found this small cabin Darcy:Luckily we have food and water David:Ok i'll go there if i want it Lisa:But we need your help! David:I said SOON! Lisa:Fine it's your choice (We go to the benatar and go home and cuts to Darcy and David) Darcy:why do you have to scream to Lisa? David:I've never done that before Darcy:You shouldn't (Cuts to Luna talking to the holagrams of Luan,Lynn,Lucy,Lana,Lola,Lori,Leni) Luna:i need to talk about the chain reaction about Thanos snap All the Holograms:Ok.... Luna:Lucy what happend there at Germany Lucy(Hologram):300 People died in Germany some says there are jewish people that were erased Luna:Thank you Lucy!.......Luan what happend to the Raid there at France Luan(Hologram):The other Army were dead including the one who started the war Luna:Thank you Luan!.......Lori what happend there at New York Lori(Hologram):Half of the Irish People were literally erased Luna:Thank you Lori.......Leni what happend there at Africa Leni(Hologram):The Africian Children were dead by hunger Luna:No Leni what happend there at Africa by Thanos' Snap Leni(Hologram):Half of the Children were dusted as well the 1 Africian Bodybuilder Luna:Thank you Leni!......Lana and Lola at Canada? Lana(Hologram):The Canadian Women were dusted Lola(Hologram):As well as Canandian Children and Parents Luna:Thank you twins!.......ok Lynn your the last? What happend at China Lynn(Hologram):Some Chinese Parents are dusted and Fat Chinese Children Luna:Thank you Lynn! (Luna turns off the Holograms as Lincoln Comes in) Lincoln:Hey Luns! Luna:Sup Bro Lincoln:Did they give information? Luna:Yes! Lincoln:Good (Lincoln Calls Me and i run to Lincoln) Me:What is it Linc? Lincoln:Have you told Lisa about the Lost Pictures? Me:Yes.....She said she could find it any minute Lincoln:Ok (Lisa goes to Lincoln) Lisa:Here are the lost pictures (Lisa shows the lost pictures of the Stone Locations) Lincoln:Where did you get it again? Lisa:i printed it 4 years ago and found it on the bookshelves Lincoln:Ok thanks for the information Lisa! Lisa:Welcome,Linc! (Cuts To Sam in New York) Sam:you ruined my life Necron 99:I never ruined your life (Sam gets her katana) Necron 99:Your just a kid how do you have that kind of weapon Sam:My Grandpa gave it to me (Necron 99 shoots Sam but blocks it with her Katana) Necron 99:You shall die! Sam:you will be the first! (Necron 99 shoots sam in the shoulder and Sam's Shoulder bleeds) Sam:you will pay for this Necron 99:that is for killing my clan mates Sam:Congrats Necron 99:For what? Sam:Making my shoulder bleed (Sam stabs Necron 99 on the balls and dies) Luna:Killing everyone dosen't make your life happier (Sam turns around to see Luna) Sam:Luna? (Sam gets unconscious) Luna:Sam? Sam? (Cuts to Sam at the HQ) Sam:Where am i? Lincoln:You're at the HQ Sam:What am i doing here? Lisa:You were recently unconscious Sam,Luna brought you here Sam:W-W-what? Lisa:Luna brought you here while you were unconscious Sam Sam:But Where's Luna? And my Katana? Lisa:Your Katana is at the Weapon Room Sam:Good Grief it's safe (Luna visits Sam) Luna:Sam how'd you been? Sam:I'm good Luns but why am i still young Syd Chang:You were turned young by Thanos a purple alien Me:Yeah and we defeated him (Cuts to a garage where there is a van and a hamster presses the button making Stella get out of the Realm) Stella:What the? Is this true? I'm not on the past (Looks at the van) i am in the present! (Stella sees a security camera) Stella:I have a plan (Cuts to a guard asleep and wakes up seeing in one of the cameras Stella is holding a cardboard written help) Guard:I'll let you out kid! (Cuts to Stella outside going to Lincoln's House) Stella:I can't believe i was trapped in that realm for 5 years and i still didn't age phfff.....atleast i'm still alive (Stella sees a Old Man Crying sitting at a bench) Stella:Woah! Look what happend here? (Stella runs to the Old Man) Stella:Um,Sir why are you crying? Old Man:My wife vanished away from a snap and an alien called thanos Stella:Who's Thanos Sir? Old Man:He is a big purple alien i saw him on a newspaper written by a man called Stan Lee who have seen him Stella:That ain't good (Stella goes to the graveyard and the tombstones are full of vanished people) Stella:Please i'm not here (Checks Tombstone) Stella:Please i'm not here (Checks other tombstone) Stella:Please i'm not here (pushes the kids) (Checks Tombstone and sees a name written Stella) Stella:God damn it! (Stella goes to his house and rings the doorbell alerting her Brother) Stella's Brother:Sis? (Stella's brother opens the door and hugs him) Stella's brother:i thought you vanished Stella:It's good to see you back old pal! (Cuts to Luna and Me talking about the snap) Me:I think if we retrieve the stones team-by-team we still mostly make a new gauntlet Luna:Great idea (Eats Sandwich) But there is a possibility we will be trapped in there Me:Imposssible! (Someone opens the door) Me:Who was that? (It's revealed to be Stella) Luna:Dude.....i thought you vanished Stella:No i didn't i got to the Quantum Realm Me:What Quantum Realm? Stella:it is like some sort of where you travel to the past or future Luna:Like a time machine? Stella:No it is.....fine it is a time machine Me:There is someone who knows this (Cuts to David And Darcy eating Cheetos) David:this cheetos is so good Darcy:As good as the flamin cheetos (We go to David and Darcy) David:What do you want? Stella:Do you know about the Quantum Realm? David:No why? Stella:it is some sort of Time Machine you could either go to time or others! David:Then what am i going to do? Me:To get the stones David:Find another one Me:Well....Fine! (Cuts to Me,Luna,Stella and Lisa at the Shawarma Shack) Lisa:So a quantum realm is some sort of time travel device Stella:Yes it is Lisa:Well let's test it first Me:Ok.... (Cuts to us at The HQ testing the Realm) Lisa:you ready,stell? Stella:I am Lisa:3.....2.......1 (Lisa presses the buttons and Stella becomes a baby) Me:What did you do? Luna:you just turned stell into a baby bro! Lisa:i'll fix this (Lisa presses the buttons again and Stella becomes old) Stella(Old):You want some cookies? Me:Turn her back Lisa:I can't! (Lisa presses the buttons and Stella turns normal) Lisa:that's how time travel works! Stella:i can't choose i like Baby Me,Old Me or Me Me Me:We should just get David guys! (Cuts to David and Darcy Chilling) David:nothing like a nice day (We go to David And Darcy) David:What the? (Lincoln punches David) Lincoln:Help us fix the quantum realm now (Cuts to Lana and Lola going to Lori,Leni,Lynn,Lucy,Lily,Luan) Lana:I'm so excited to go to our sisters! Lola:I know (We go to Lynn) Lana:Hey Lynn Lynn:Sup dudes it's been days Lola:Where are the other sisters? Lynn:Nyeh....they're at the room Lana:Thanks Lynn:Welcome! (We go to the room) Leni:Lana! Lori:Lola! Lucy:Twins! Lily(4):my best sisters (They all hug each other) Lori:So any information about the snap? Lola:Nothing really (Syd Chang and Ronnie Anne come) Lola:Omg you're here also Ronnie Anne:Yeah Syd Chang:It's also relaxing Leni:Wanna play Mortal kombat 11? Lana:Nah we're good (Tv shows Red Flag Scorpion vs Liu Kang) Lori:Ok (Luan anwsers the telephone) Luan:Hello? Me:Girls,We need you! (They all come to the HQ) Lori:what is it? David:Girls we present you the quantum realm or time machine Lynn:phffff how could that take us back in time? David:Well let's all go Me:And we have new suits to wear! (Shows quantum realm suits) (Cuts to us doing a walking montage and we go to the quantum realm) Me:We shall work together as a team Lincoln:We are officially the LoudVengers (We time travel and Me,Lincoln,Luna go to 2012) Me:We have to get the Space Stone and the time stone and the Mind Stone (We go to Loki) Me:Loki! (Loki sees us) Loki:Who are those foolish kids (We attack Loki and Loki throws us) Loki:Nobody shall stop me (I get the Scepter and stab loki with it) Loki:that was easy Me:I know Lincoln:i'll go to the Time Stone (Lincoln goes to the Ancient One) Ancient One:Who are you kid? Lincoln:I'm here to get the time stone Ancient One:This stone will be affected by people of the loss of it Lincoln:but a sorccerer gave it to Thanos Ancient One:Strange? Lincoln:Yeah he gave it to thanos Ancient One:I shall give you the stone but you shall return it eventually (Ancient One gives Lincoln the Time Stone) Ancient One:Or Else the present will make a paradox (Cuts to Luna getting the tesseract) Luna:i got this one easily (Luna gets the tesseract) Luna:Easy (Luna gets punched by hulk) Hulk:Hulk Smash! (Luna blocks the punch) Luna:he's getting out of loose bro (Luna throws a glass at him and runs) Luna:(Calls Lincoln)Lincoln have you retrieved it already Lincoln(Calling):Why but why do you look like your panicing Luna(Calling):A Green angry man is attacking Lincoln(Calling):Ok come here immediately (The Call ends and Luna jumps off the window) Luna:(Screams) (Luna falls off a car) Me:So early (Luna gets up) Luna:i know bro but a green man is attacking me Me:Green Man (Laughs) Lincoln:Since we retrieved we shall return (Me and Lincoln look at each other) Me:Do you trust me? Lincoln:......I do (We shake hands and cuts to us at the HQ) Me:That was easy! Lincoln:it's like getting a hidden item on a game (Lori,Leni,Luan travel to Morag) Lori:So what are we literally going to do here? Leni:Lisa said we'll wait for a dancing guy to come Luan:or we could just go there (points at the door) (They go to the door) Lori:I'm literally putting on gloves (Lori Puts Gloves and gets the Orb) Leni:That was totes easy! (They go back to HQ) Lori:Best trip ever Me:I know (Lana,Lola travel to Vormir) Lana:this is so creepy! (We see the Keeper) Keeper:if you want to get the stone you must sacrifice the one who you loved Lola:i love you so much Lana but i don't to sacrifice you Lana:I have a plan! (Lana gets El Diablo) Lana:I'm sorry little pet! (Lana puts El Diablo on the cliff and Lana Starts crying) Lola:It's ok twin (Cuts to them on a ocean) Lana:What the? Lola:Why are we on a ocean Lana:And why do i look like i'm holding something (Lana sees something in her hand and it's the soul stone) Lola:Now let's go back (They Travel back to the HQ) Lola:Aweseome! (Lucy,Lisa,Syd Chang,Ronnie Anne,Stella,Sam travel to asgard) Stella:now that we're here we must find the aether (They sneak into Jane's Room and takes the aether Easily) Syd Chang:Easy Peasy! (They Travel back to HQ) Me:Now that everyone's done their missions we must create the new gauntlet (Cuts to Lisa and David making a Red Gauntlet and putting all the stones into it) David:Boom! (Lisa and David high-five) David:All we need is someone to wear the gauntlet Lisa:i will wear it! Lincoln:No....i will wear (They start arguing and a fight cloud happens and i push them) Me:Guys stop i shall be the one to put the gauntlet Leni:Go Benny! (I put on the gauntlet) Me:I can feel the power (I absorb the Power) Lisa:Now Snap your fingers (I snap my fingers) Me:is it good? (Everything turns back to normal) Lisa:it's all good (2014 Thanos Destroys The HQ) Me:What the? (We fall out the ground) Sam:Who is that? Lincoln:....Thanos (2014 Thanos jumps off the ship) Me:Oh no! Thanos(2014):Miss me? Me:No! (I fight thanos but gets thrown) Lincoln:Benny!........you will pay (Thanos throws Lincoln) Me:Fight him! (They all fight and get thrown) Thanos:you won't even stand the chance as well as my army (They Launch the Army and the Black Order comes) Me:How could we handle this Girl Jordan:Linc,On your left! (A Portal opens revealing Girl jordan,Rusty,Liam,Zach,Haiku,Casey,Sameer,Stella's Brother,Simon Sharp,Lina Loud,etc.) Me:this is gonna be good! Lincoln:Do it Benny! Me:LOUDS! (I get my sword) Me:Assemble (We all run through Thanos and his army) Me:Mortal Lori:KOMBAT! (I stab the outriders in the chest) (Thanos gets the gauntlet) Lincoln:He's getting the gauntlet (Syd Chang Gets Thanos and blasts him using the Power Stone) Syd Chang:Ronnie Catch! (Syd passes to Ronnie) Ronnie Anne:Take this (Ronnie anne blasts all of the Chiaturi and Outriders) Thanos:Dread it run fom it destiny still arrives Me:No it won't (I stab thanos but i get stabbed in the leg) Thanos:I'm sorry little one Me:I'm not forgving you (I kick thanos in the balls and punch him in the face) Lisa:Ronnie Pass! (Ronnie passes to Lisa) Lisa:This is for everything (Lisa blasts thanos) Lisa:Benny are you ok? Me:I am (Thanos gets up and throws lisa) Thanos:This is your final chance Me:No it isn't (I get the infinity gauntlet and I punch thanos in the face) Me:this is the end of the line,Thanos (Thanos gets the gauntlet but i snap my fingers again but i still get stabbed) Thanos:That's your final chance (gets dusted) Me(bleeding):Ughhhh (Lincoln goes to me) Lincoln:Benny? Benny(Bleeding):I'm sorry Linc it's time to go Lincoln:Please don't go Lisa:There is 2 Possible ways why he died Lincoln:Tell me why? Lisa:From the gamma radiation meaning the snap didn't work before he died and blood was coming out of the sword Lincoln:I could use this (Lincoln gets the time stone) (Lincoln gets the gauntlet and puts the time stone and uses it on benny) Benny:W-W-W-Hat happend? (Lincoln hugs Benny) Me:Why are you hugging me,Linc? Lincoln:You were stabbed in the chest by thanos Me:Then what happend to the gamma radiation? Lincoln:I used the Time stone to bring you back Me:Well thanks Linc (Jonas,Jared,May,Skyle,Chris,Cattalus,Matt,Clyde comes to me) Jonas:Are you ok? Me:I am (Jared goes to Skyle) Jared:Do you forgive me? Skyle:Yeah sure Matt:Since the ding-dongs are back,where's thanos? (Thanos gets up) Me:He's still alive! Lincoln:Attack! (We all run to Thanos) Thanos:Filthy kids! (Thanos uses the space stone to make us go to space) Me:Where are we? Luna:We're in space Sam:But there is a space logic over here how could we breathe? (Thanos goes to us) Thanos:You could not live in your own failure.Where did that bring you? Back to me Cattalus:WHY YOU! (Cattalus was about to punch Thanos but gets punch by him) Thanos:I thought by eliminating all of you but you are still kids....kids cannot fight still (A Portal Opens) Thanos:What the? (The Portal Emerges Revealing to be Linka,Skippy) Lincoln:Girl me? Lana:Skip? Linka:This is the fight of our lives! (Linka throws The sword at thanos and kicks him into outer space) Lincoln:That was easy (Linka and Skippy unties All of us and Thanos comes back using the Space Stone) Thanos:You thought i die but i won't using the gauntlet (I run to Thanos amd get the gauntlet and Thanos throws me) Lincoln:Why you (Lincoln grabs Thanos head and Linka gets the Gauntlet) Thanos:Filthy Humans! (Thanos throws Lincoln and gets the Gauntlet) Thanos:I am inveitable (He snaps his fingers and nothing happends,Realizing the stones weren't there) Thanos:Where are the stones? (It was revealed I have a 2nd gauntlet with all the stones) Me:And i am Benny (I snap my fingers and zooms to earth Where the chiaturi and outriders are slowly fading,Zooms to space where Thanos is slowly fading also) Lincoln:We did it! (We all cheer and Lincoln sees me wounded) Lincoln:Benny? Why do you have to die again where are the stones (Cattalus comes to me) Cattalus:Bro don't die you are the hero (Starts crying) I will miss you i don't know what i will say when you die (I die and cuts to Lincoln wearing a orange jacket and Cattalus sitting at a bench) Lincoln:I can't believe he died from the gamma radiation Cattalus:There will never be someone like benny Lincoln:I know he's just a kid,now it's his time to move on Cattalus:I wish he was still alive Lincoln:i know but it's his time (I come back with a wheelchair) Cattalus:Benny? (Cattalus hugs me) Lincoln:I can't believe your back Me:I will always come back (Lincoln and Cattalus hug me and cuts to Sam and Luna Starring at the sunset) Luna:I'm glad your back sam Sam:You too Luns!,you too Luna:We didn't lost everything we have,we got them back Sam:I know but it's only the beggining of a new journey Luna:What Journey? Sam:A Start of the Loud Journey Luna:That means there will be no Villains like Thanos anymore Sam:We will not have other villains anymore,we will have our own villains (As the loud house theme song remix plays) Luna:it is,the start of Loud Journey (Loud Journey) Trivia: This will mostly start a fresh thing to Loud Journey everything will change Category:Blog posts